Too Many Things at Once
by x3 baby james x3
Summary: updated 7~30!!! the title says it all!! Too many things happening all at one time!! please read it....i dont wanna give it away!! review! Slight PG rating
1. Surprise!

~*To Many Things at Once*~

A/n~this is my 2nd 7th heaven fic.  My first one was on my "old" computer so I don't have it n e more.  But I hope u like this one!!

~*Chapter 1*~Surprise!!

It was 1 o'clock in the morning and Kevin was on his way home from work.  Lucy was sound asleep when she stated to get pains in her stomach.

"OWWWW!!!!" Lucy said in pain.

She sat up and grabbed her stomach.  She figured if she got up then she could go the bathroom or in the house to tell somebody.  But when she got up she fell.

"Help!" Lucy said, but no one could hear her.

Kevin had just pulled in the driveway waiting to go upstairs to see his wife.  He missed her a lot.  He closed the door and headed toward the garage.  When he got up stairs he saw Lucy lying on the floor.

"OH MY GOD!!" Kevin said as he dropped everything in his hands on the floor and ran over to Lucy.

"Lucy!!  Lucy!! Are you ok?" Kevin said worriedly.

"Kevin!!  Im so glad you're here!" Lucy said trying to sit up to give him a hug.

"Lucy what happened?"

"Well about 15 minutes ago I had pains in my stomach and I didn't know what they were.  So I got up so I could go to bathroom or go tell my mum.  But when I got up I fell and I couldn't get up.  I yelled for help but no one could hear.

"Oh Lucy" Kevin said giving his wife a kiss. "We better get u to a hospital fast!"

Kevin picked Lucy up in his arms and carried her over to the door.

"This reminds me of our wedding night." Lucy said with a little chuckle. "Oww!" she responded.

"Honey, don't make it worse." Kevin replied. "But yes it sure does."

Kevin brought Lucy into the house and laid her on the couch.

"Sweetie Ill be right back.  I'm going to tell you mom and dad."  Kevin said as he headed upstairs.

Kevin knocked on the door.  He could hear Annie say a quiet "Come in"

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry to bother you so late at night but…." Kevin said before Annie interrupted.

"But what, Kevin?"

"Lucy is having pains in her stomach and she doesn't know what they are so I'm going to take her to the hospital."

"Lucy? Pains in stomach!  Oh my god!  Eric!! Wake up!!" Annie said as she was shaking her husband

"Annie? What's the matter?"

"Lucy has pains in her stomach! We need to take her to the hospital!"

That's all she had to say.  Eric got right up through some jeans and a shirt on and headed downstairs. 

Annie put some clothes on too and went to wake Simon.  "Simon honey?" Annie said as she knocked on his door.

"Mom?" Simon responded tiredly "Whats the matter?"

"Your sister needs to go the hospital."

"What? Who? Lucy or Ruthie?" Simon said as he sat up quickly in his bed.

"Lucy."

"What? Why?"

"She has some pains in her stomach and we want to have them checked out.  Your father and Kevin are downstairs now with Lucy and making some calls to the hospital.  

"Is she gunna be ok?" Simon said worried

"She'll be fine.  I know it.  But I need you to stay hear with Ruhie and the twins."

"Ok.  Mom?"

"Ya?"

"Tell Lucy I hope everything will be ok and that I love her."

"I sure will"

About 20 minutes later, they were in the emergency room.  Eric was sitting with Annie in the waiting room holding her hand and Kevin was pacing back and forth.

"Kevin, calm down.  Everything will be ok." Eric said touching his shoulder.

"I hope you're right."

About 30 minutes later a doctor came out.

"Mr. Kinkirk?" the doctor said.

"That's me." Kevin said standing up. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute." 

"Umm……sure" Kevin said walking with the doctor.

"Hi, Im doctor Phillips."

"Hi…..Is my wife going to be ok?" Kevin said worried.

"Shes going to fine……actually there's a surprise for the two of you"

"A surprise?" Kevin said confused.

"Yes…..You too are going to have a baby!"

"What? A baby? Are you sure?" Kevin said still confused

"Positive.  I took some tests.  The pains were a sign of a baby.  They were good pains."

"Does Lucy know?" Kevin asked

"No….I thought you should tell her.  Here's her room."

Kevin followed the doctor into the room.

"Kevin!" Lucy said excited to see him.

"hi sweetie." Kevin said giving her a kiss.

"Is everything ok?" Lucy asked.

"Actually everything is great!" Kevin said excited.

"Great? Whats so great about pains?" Lucy asked confused

"Well…….the pains were good pains."

"Good pains? Is there such a thing?" Lucy asked still confused.

"They were baby pains."

"Baby, p-" Lucy said realizing what he meant.

"Yup…..We're having a baby!!" Kevin said in a loud voice.

"Are you serious!!  Oh my God!! We're having a baby!" Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

Then she gave Kevin a passionate kiss on the lips.

That's chap 1!!  I hope u like it!!  Plz review!!


	2. Telling the Family

~*Too Many Things at Once*~

~*Chapter2*~Telling the Family

A/n~this is gunna be a short chapter

"I'm so glad that it was just baby pains and nothing serious." Kevin said relieved

"Me too.  You should go get mom and dad to tell them.  I want them together."

"Sure sweetie." Kevin said.

He gave her a kiss and went to get Annie and Eric.

"You're Having a Baby!!!" Annie said excited

"Yup!!  A baby!" Lucy responded.

"Wow! A baby." Eric said kind of shocked.

"Are you alright?" Kevin asked

"Ya.  I'm fine.  I'm just shocked that your having a baby but im happy the pains werent anything bad."

"Me too." Lucy said.

"We should tell the family." Annie suggested.

"We should? We have too!" Lucy yelled.

"Calm down honey." Kevin said.

"I'm just so excited."

"I'm going to go call Simon to let him no every things all right." Annie said.

"And I'm going to get a cup of coffee.  Can you believe we've been here for almost 3 hours.  Its almost 4 o'clock."

Annie and Eric left and Kevin stayed with Lucy.

"How you feeling honey?" Kevin asked.

"I'm feeling ok.  The pains are better."

"That's good.  You should get some rest though.  And so should I.  I'm going to go home and get some sleep but I promise Ill be back later today to see you.  Good thing today is my day off."

"Ok.  I'll miss you." Lucy said

"Ill Miss you too."

"I love you Kevin." Lucy said closing her eyes.

"I love you too."  Kevin said kissing her forehead.  He left the room and headed ohome to get some sleep.

"Baby pains?" Simon asked.

"Yup. Your sisters having a baby!" Annie said.

"Wow!  I'm gunna be a uncle." Simon said smiling. "I'm so happy for her and I'm glad shes all right.  But now…….I'm going back to bed."

"Ok honey."

"Lucy's having a baby?!" Ruthie asked.

"Yup. Your gunna be a auntie and you two are gunna be uncles!" Eric said to Ruthie and the twins.

"Uncles?" Sam and David asked.

"Yes uncles." Eric said.

"Cool." They responded.

"I don't think they get it dad." Ruthie said.

"Ya I kind of figured that." Eric replied. "Listen why don't you go back to sleep because that's what I'm doin.  Ill take the twins with me."

"Ok dad." Ruthie said giving her dad a hug.

Eric took the twins downstairs and put them to bed and then he headed off himself to lie down and try to get some sleep.

"We're gunna be grandparents." Eric whispered to Annie.

"I know and I can't wait." Annie responded.


	3. The Phone Call

~*Too Much at Once*~

~*Chapter 3*~The Phone Call~

"I can't believe there's a baby inside there" Kevin said rubbing Lucy's stomach (A/N~Lucy is home from the hospital.)

"I no.  I can't wait till its born."

Lucy started to yawn.

"You tired, sweetie?" Kevin asked

"A little." Lucy responded

"Ill let u get some sleep. Your gunna need your rest." Kevin said pulling the covers up to Lucy's chin.

"I love you Kevin." Lucy said before falling asleep.

Ruthie was in Sam and David's room playing "cars" when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ruthie said.

"Hey kiddo!"

"MATT!!  I miss you." Ruthie responded

"I miss you too."

"So whats up? Why r u calling?" 

"Can a big brother just call to say hi?" Matt asked

"Ya, but I no u called for a reason."

"Well your right I did."

"Well…."

"Well what?"

"Why did u call!" Ruthie asked wanting to know why Matt called.

"I think I should tell mom and dad first."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Come on.  You told me about you and Sarah getting married and you didn't tell n e one else!" Ruthie said.

"Ya well that's different then telling someone you have to go to Europe for a year!" Matt said

"What?" Ruthie said upset.

"Oh no……Ruthie-" But Matt got cut off

"Going to Europe for a year? Going to Europe for a year!!  I can't believe this!!"

"Ruthie its not what u think."

"Not what I think? Your going to Europe.  Its black and white.  I can't believe your going to Europe for a year and going to miss the birth of Lucy and Kevin's baby!" Ruthie said almost yelling.

"Lucy and Kevin are having a baby?" Matt said excited.

"Ya they are.   But what do u care!!" Ruthie said and slammed the phone down.

"Ruthie—" But then he realized she wasn't there.

"Matt?" his wife Sarah asked

"ya."

"Is everything ok?"

"Not really."

"What they didn't take it well?"

"No.  Ruthie didn't take it well."


	4. Who Was That?

~*Too Much at Once*~

~*Chapter 4*~Who Was That?

"Who was that?" Annie asked her youngest daughter.

"Who was who?"

"Who was on the phone?"

"Oh..THAT!  Just Matt." Ruthie replied.

"Matt!  Matt called? Why did he call? What did he want?" Annie asked anxiously.

"Nothing! Ok! Nothing!" Ruthie said angrily and then stomped up the stairs.

"Who was that?" asked Simon 

"Matt!! Ok!! It was Matt." Ruthie shouted.

"Ok! Jeez!" Simon said "What's your problem?"

"Why don't you call our so called big brother Matt and find out!" Ruthie shouted and then went up to her room in the attic.

"Oh hey Ruthie!"

"Hi" Ruthie said kind of angrily.

"Who was that on the phone?" Lucy asked

"IT WAS MATT!!! OK!! MATT!!" Ruthie screamed.

"Woah!! Whats your problem?"

"Call Matt and find out."

"Why call Matt?"

"Cuz he's my problem!" Ruthie shouted.  "God!  I need to get out of here!!  Everyone's asking me all these questions!  I'm going to Peters"

Ruthie put her jean jacket on and headed downstairs.

Eric was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when Ruthie came down.

"Oh Ruthie…..Who was that on the phone?" Eric asked.

"MATT!" Ruthie said before slamming the door.

"Well she's upset." Eric said to himself.

A/n~I know this chapter was kind of weird and short but I thought it was a good touch.  Plz review!!


	5. A Deep Dark Secret

~*Too Many Things at Once*~

~*Chapter 5*~A Deep Dark Secret*~

_I can't believe Matt's going to __Europe__ for a year.  He's gunna miss the baby's birth.  How can he do this to me again.  He already moved to __New York_ to go to medical school and now he's goin to ___Europe__.  I'm never going to speak to him again!_

Ruthie was walking to Peters house knowing that this was the only place she felt she could go right now.  All she wanted was for Peter to hold her and tell her that everything is going to be all right.  

When Ruthie got to Peters she heard some yelling.  But it wasn't his mother it was an older man's voice.  She was wondering who it was and why a strange man would be yelling at Peter.  She went closer to the house to hear what the man was saying.

"Now you better listen to what I'm saying or you'll get it again.  Do you understand!!!" The man yelled.

Ruthie was shocked and very upset.  

"Please stop!" Peter begged.

"I'll stop when you understand!"

Ruthie heard a slap.

"Ok! Ok! I understand." Peter said in a scared tone.

"Good!"

Ruthie heard the man coming to the door so she ran and hid behind one of the bushes.  The man got into his car and drove off.

Ruthie couldn't believe it…………..Peter was being abused.

She couldn't go in Peter's house now.  She knew he didn't want anyone to see him like that.  

_Here I am worrying about my problems when Peter is going through a lot worse.  I need to tell somebody but I'm afraid if I do Peter will get hurt worse if the man finds out.  What should I do?_

That's chapter 5!!  I know its kind of short but the other chapters will be longer.  Please review.  

A/n~I need some ideas for some chapters.  Please give me some!!!


	6. Peter's in Trouble

~*Too Many Things at Once*~

A/N~Thanx for the reviews!!!!  They were really helpful and look for your ideas in upcoming chapters!!!  I promise they will all be used in some way!!

~*Chapter 6*~Peters in Trouble!*~

Ruthie was devastated by the news of Peter being abused.  She didn't know what to do.  She didn't know if she should go to the police, Peter's mom, her dad, or anybody.

_I know!  __Ill__ go to Simon!  I've always gone to him for help on anything.  He should be able to help me in some way._

Ruthie ran in the house tears streaming down her face.  She ran up the stairs and knocked on Simon's door.

"Come in!" Simon said.

"Ruthie? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you ok?" Simon asked.

"Simon…..I'm ok…..but…." Ruthie started to burst out crying.

"Ruthie…." Simon got up and hugged his sister. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Its……Its….Peter……he's in trouble" Ruthie sniffled

"Trouble? What kind of trouble……What's wrong with Peter, Ruthie" Simon asked wanting to know.

"He's…..He's…..being abused." Ruthie started crying uncontrollably.

"What!  How do you know?"

"I heard a man yelling at Peter and then I heard a slap.  Then the man went into his car and drove away and now I don't know what to do and I didn't—" Simon cut Ruthie off.

"Ruthie…..calm down.  It'll be ok.  We'll catch this man and Peter will never be hurt again." Simon hugged his sister and rubbed her back. 

"I hope so Simon because I don't want it to get worse that….." Ruthie stopped.

"That what??"

"That I'll………never see him again."

"Oh Ruthie……..I promise you it will never get to that point."

Simon hugged Ruthie again and she ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.  Simon picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room and put her in her bed.  He kissed her forehead and then shut the door.

That's chapter 6!!!~yes I know its short again but that's how it goes lol.  Please review and give me some more ideas!!  Thanx!!


	7. You Were What? And Your What?

~*Too Much at Once*~

~*Chapter 7*~You Were What? And Your What?*~

Simon was in his room reading a magazine when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Simon."

"Oh hey Cecilia!!  What's up?"

"Simon I need to talk to you." Cecilia said with fear in her voice.

"What's wrong Cecilia? What happened?" Simon said worried.

"I can't tell you over the phone.  It has to be in person.  Meet me at the pool hall in 20 minutes."

"Ok.  I'll be right there." Simon put down the phone, grabbed his jacket and ran downstairs.

"Simon, Where are you going?" Annie asked.

"Too the pool hall to meet Cecilia.  She has to tell me something."

"Ok.  But be home by 11:00."(It was 9:30 at the time.)

Simon ran outside, got in his car, and headed to the pool hall.

When Simon got the pool hall he saw Cecilia sitting on a bench with her head down.

"Cecilia?"

"Simon!  Oh my God!! I'm so happy to see you!" Cecilia got up and jumped into Simon's arms. 

"So what do you need to tell me that you couldn't tell me over the phone." Simon said as he was sitting down on the bench. Cecilia's eyes began to water.  "Cecilia………..What's wrong?" Simon asked very worried.

"Well…..I…..I…." Cecilia then bursted out crying in Simon's chest.

"Cecilia you need to tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"Simon…..I…..I…..was raped."

"You were what?" Simon said with water in his eyes.

"I was raped……..and that's not the only thing."

"What? What else is wrong." Simon said holding Cecilia's hands.

"I'm…..I'm pregnant."

"Your what?"

"I'm pregnant….."

Cecilia continued to cry into Simon's chest as he softly kissed her forehead while he himself was also crying.

That's chapter 7!!!~please review!!  I need a place where she was/how she was raped.  Who she was with etc……please tell me in a review!!  Thanx!!


	8. The Explanation

~*Too Many Things at Once*~

A/N~thanx for the reviews!!!

~*Chapter8*~The explanation*~

"Oh Cecilia I'm so sorry.  I can't believe someone did this to you.  When I find this guy I'm gunna beat the crap out of him."

"Simon thanks for the help but we should leave this to professionals."

"Did you tell your dad?" Simon asked.

"I'm afraid to.  I'm afraid he'll get mad." Cecilia said wimpering.

"Get mad? Why would he get mad? It wasn't even your fault."

"I know but the fact that I'm pregnant will make him mad."

"Your not thinking of getting an abortion are you?" Simon said seriously.

"Well…….maybe."

"You can't!! You can not get an abortion.  You have to keep this baby." Simon said sternly.

"Simon…..I know but my dad will be furious.  When I eventually tell him, I'll see how he reacts and I'll decide after his reaction."

"Ok but you have to tell him soon because your going to start showing."

"I know."

They sat on the bench for a while Cecilia lying on Simon's shoulder.

"Cecilia?"

"Ya?"

"I know this is going to be hard for you but how were you raped like when and where?" Simon asked in a soft voice.

"Well…About 3 weeks ago I was walking home from babysitting about 4 blocks away when all of a sudden a man dressed in all black grabbed me by my waist and put a sheet over my head.  I had no idea where he was taking me.  I was so scared."  She stopped a minute because of tears. "When we stopped, and he took the sheet off my head, I was lying on a bed and he was standing over me.  He had a mask on so I didn't know who it was.  I started to yell telling him to stop but he slapped me and told me to shut up.  So I did.  The next thing I knew he was ripping off my shirt and then my bra.  Then he took off his shirt and made me kiss his chest."  She stopped again with tears pouring down her face. "Then…he…..he…..unzipped my pants and ripped them off.  Then he took of my underwear and threw them on the floor.  I was completely naked.  He made me unzip his pants and take them off.  We were both naked.  Then he tied my hands to the bed posts so I couldn't move.  Then he ……..raped me."  At this point she was crying hysterically.

"Oh my God.  Cecilia.  I'm so sorry.  I can't believe this happened to you.  You must feel so used."

"I did.  When I got home I took a 30 minute shower."

"Oh my God.  Don't worry, we'll find out who that sick man was."

That's chapter 8!!!!!~reviews were helpful!!  Plz leave me some more ideas(some of the ones u gave me I was planning on using ne ways lol.) review!!!!   


	9. The Walk Home aka If Ya Need Me Call Me

~*Too Many Things at Once*~

A/n~this is gunna be a quick chapter just to end the night and so I can get into the next chapter.  Hint: next chapter is gunna have a "surprise visitor"

~*Chapter 9*~The Walk Home aka If Ya Need Me Call Me*~

Simon and Cecilia got up from the bench and Simon took Cecilia's hand in his.

"Come on.  Let's go home." Simon whispered to Cecilia.

"Ok"

"You know Cecilia, if ya need me call me."

"I know.  I know you'll always be there for me when I need you.  I love you."

"I love you too." Simon gave Cecilia a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well here we are." Simon said to Cecilia.

"Yup."

"You told your dad you were going out for a little while right?"

"Ya."

"Good because I didn't want him to jump down my throat."  Simon said with a little chuckle.

"Thank-you for coming tonight."

"No problem at all.  Anything for you." 

Simon and Cecilia had a long passionate kiss.

"Call me tomorrow."

"I will.  I promise." Cecilia responded.  "Good-night."

"Good-night Cecilia."

Cecilia closed the door, walked back to the promenade to get his car and drove home and feel right to sleep.

That's chapter 9~I know!! Very very short!!  But I needed to end the day.  The next chapter will be longer because of the "surprise guest"  

Review!!!!!!!


	10. Surprise Visitor

~*Too Many Things at Once*~

A/N~Thanx for the great reviews!!!

~*Chapter 10*~Surprise Visitor*~

Everyone at the Camden house is sleeping.  Its 8 a.m.  There was a knock on the door but no body heard it.  So the visitor took the key from underneath the mat and went inside.  They put their bags down and went into the kitchen and got a glass of milk.

"Boy!  This is the first time in the Camden house that nobody is up 8 a.m." They said.

Then they made some coffee and sat down at the island and started to read the newspaper.

"Come on Eric!  It's time to get up." Annie Camden said to her husband.  "Come on it's 9:30 and you have a council meeting at 10:45!"  She said as she put her robe on.  

She checked on the twins and when she opened the door they said "HI MOMMY!"

"Hi sweeties!  Want some breakfast?"

"Ya I want waffles!" David said 

"And I want pancakes!" Sam said.

Annie laughed a little and said "Ok!  Let's go downstairs.  She took the twins hands and walked them down the stairs.  When she got into the kitchen she smelled coffee brewing.

"Hmm…." She said "I guess Simon must be up."  She went into the kitchen and saw that the newspaper was on the table and the carton of milk was on the counter.  

"I'm surprised Simon's up."  She sat Sam and David down at the island and got them two glasses of orange juice.  "You guys Ill be right back."  She went to go check to see how it was outside.  When she got to the living she saw the visitor sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hi Mom!!" They said 

"Mary?"

That's chapter 10!!!!!!  Plz review!!! More ideas!!  


	11. What Are You Doing Here?

~*Too Many Things at Once*~

A/N~sorry I haven't written in such a long time.  Ive been real busy but ill try to write more often.  I hope you've enjoyed the first 10 chapters!! Thanx!!

~*Chapter 11*~What Are You Doing Here?*~

"Mary?" Annie said

"Yes…….Mom its me!!"

"Im so glad to see you!" Annie said running over to give her daughter a hug

"Me too mom.  Ive missed you guys so much."

"Well we've missed you too."

"Marwy!!!!" Sam and David came running in

"Hey guys!" Mary said bending down so they could give her a hug.  "So how have you been?"

"Good" they both said in unison. 

"Mum?" Sam asked

"Yea hunny?"

"I'm hungrey!! I want breakfast!!"

"Me too!!" David replied

"Oh! I'm sorry.  I completely forgot.  Come on lets go." Annie said taking their hands.  Mary followed.

"So what are you doing here any ways??" Annie asked setting the plates in front of the twins.

"Well……ahh…….Id like the whole family to be here." Mary said

"Ok.  Ill wait but not too long."

Just then Lucy came down the stairs.

"Mary?"

"Hi sis!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I want the whole family to be here."

"Ok."

Lucy went over to the table and sat down.

"So Luce, Hows things with you and Kevin."

"They're great! Actually…..We're expecting our fist child!!"

"Luce that's great!! When did you find out?" Mary said grabbing a muffin.

"About a week ago."

"That's great! So you're about a month along."

"Ya….I'm so excited!!"

"Congradulations!" Mary gave Lucy a big hug.

"Mary?"

"Hi Simon!"

"What are you doing here?"

"God…….everyone sure wants to know that."

"Well ya…..dont' get me wrong I'm glad you're here."

"I want the whole family to be here." Mary said for the 3rd time

"Ok….Whatever." Simon said getting some orange juice.

"I can't wait any longer!!" Annie shouted. "Eric! Ruthie! Get down here!"

"Mom!" Mary said.

"What! What's the matter!! Are you ok?" Eric said flying down the stairs

"Ya I'm fine."

"Why did you…….Mary?" Eric said

"Uh….hi dad" Mary said

"Mary?" Ruthie said coming down the stairs

"Hi Ruthie!!" Mary said giving her a hug

"What are you doing here?" Ruthie asked.

"Ok….Now that you're all here I can tell you."

"Mary……what are you doing here?" Eric said

"Ok!! Like I said!! Now I can tell you."

"So……." Lucy said.

That's chapter 11!! I hope you liked it!!!! Please r+r!!!


	12. Why I'm Here

~*Too Many Things at Once*~

A/N~sorry again for the wait!! It's a busy summer and I 4get to update!!  Well heres chapter 12!!

~*Chapter 12*~Why I'm Here*~

"So…….." Lucy said

"Well let me start from the beginning.  When I left here I went back to Buffalo for a while.  While I was there, I talked with Ben a lot.  At one point we got back together and we were happy.  But then things didn't work out again.  So we both decided that we would just be friends.  Actually best of friends."

"So you got back with Ben?" Lucy asked

"Ya…..but I knew we shouldn't have been together."

"Ok……..go on!" Annie said.

"Ok….so then I decided that I would go for a little trip to New York.  I had to get away so I decided to go there.  I was walking around the city one day and I met Robbie.  I was so glad.  I hadn't seen him for a long time.  So we got together that day and had dinner and talked and stuff.  Then we went back to his place and one thing led to another and we…….."

"Had sex….." Ruthie said.

"Ya." 

"You and Robbie…."

"Ya"

"I thought he was like a brother to you." Ruthie responded

"To you not to me."

"Ok! Go on already!!" Lucy said.

"Ok………then we started dating for a long time.  We did everything together…go out to dinner, the movies, shopping, you know.  We were really happy and got really close.  So one night he took me to this really expensive resteraunt.  It was beautiful.  There was music playing, candles lit, flowers everywhere.  I loved it.  We ordered the main meal and talked.  When dessert came, Robbie took my hands in his and told me how much he loved me and that we should spend the rest of our lives together.  Then he got down on one knee and propsed."

"Ahhhh!! Omg!! I'm so happy!!" Lucy said giving her sister a big hug.

"Uh thanks Luce." Mary responded.

"So your getting married to Robbie?" Simon asked.

"Yup."

"This is great!!" Annie said.

"Ya…….it is."

"Why do I feel like theres more." Eric said.

"Cuz there is."

"You aren't already married are you?" Eric asked worriedly.

"No…..No..I'm not."

"Oh..ok….good"

"So what else!" Lucy asked.

"Well…….a few months later my stomach hurt and I had pain.  I decided I should go to the doctors.  When I went there they told me that I……was pregnant."

"What!" Eric said.

"Dad……please calm down."

"Calm down!! Your not even married!!"

"Dad! I know but I'm getting married and I love Robbie and I'm going to have this baby whether you like it or not."

"But…"

"Eric! She's right! She is getting married and I know Robbie will be good to her and the baby. "

"But you can't have a baby now!"

"Dad…..It wont be born till after the wedding."

"I know but It's not right!"

"Eric!!" Annie yelled. "Calm down. We'll have the wedding before she has the baby."

"Please dad….don't be mad….your going to have a grandchild."

"I know……but now I'm going to have 2 at once."

"Oh my gosh!! This is so exciting!! We're going to be pregnant together!!" Lucy said jumping up and down.

"Calm down Luce." Simon said. "Wait a minute!! I'm going to be an uncle twice!" Simon said smiling.

"Dad…….do u hate me?" Mary asked.

"No..of course not……I was just shocked.  But as long as your getting married this will be fine."

"Thanks dad!" Mary said hugging Eric.

"So…..thats why I'm here. And someone else is here."

"Hi everyone"

"Robbie!" Ruthie said running over to him giving him a giant hug.

"Snookie!"

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Snook."

"Come here Robbie." Annie said motioning for him to give her a hug.  "Your going to be a father."

"I know and I'm excited.  I love Mary and I'll love the baby just as much."

"Robbie take care of my daughter." Eric said

"I will Mr. Camden.  I love her and I'll take good care of her."

"Thanks but u can call me dad."

"Ok..dad." Robbie said giving Eric a hug.

"Well……now that everyone's here lets have dinner." Annie said.

"Ok…….Ill get Kevin and tell him the big news."

Everyone went into the dining room to get ready for dinner except Mary and Robbie.

"How'd it go telling them?" Robbie asked.

"Pretty well…..Lucy was excited."

"I knew she would be."

"Oh! Guess what!"

"What?"

"Lucy's pregnant too!!"

"Wow! That's great."

Just then Lucy came in with Kevin.

"Hey Kevin……congradulations!" Robbie said

"Same to you"

"Come on you guys!" Annie said.

"We're coming mom" Mary said.

Please r+r!!!!!


	13. Another Surprise Visitor

~*Too Many Things at Once*~

A/N~thanx for all the reviews!! Plz try not to be very harsh!! Thanx!!!

~*Chapter 13*~Another Surprise Visitor*~

"Mom that was great" Mary said as she was helping Annie clean the table.

"Thanks"

"So how is everybody?"

"Pretty good.  Ruthie has been acting strange for a few days." Annie said as she began to put the dishes in the sink.

"Sure its not PMS?"

"I don't know.  Maybe it is."

"Ill talk to her later." Mary said while putting the water away.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Ill get it!!!!!" Mary yelled from the kitchen.

She walked down the hall way to the door.  As she opened the door she was shocked by who she saw.

"Matt?"

"Mary? What are you doing here?"

"Long story but its so great to see you!" Mary said giving Matt and big hug.

"it's good to see you?"

"Whoose that?" Annie yelled from the kitchen.

"Come and see." Mary said.

Annie dried off her hands and walked down the hallway.

"Matt!!" she yelled and gave him a big hug.

"Hi mum!!"

"It's so great to see you!!  This is great!! My two oldest children are here who I haven't seen in a long time."

"Ive missed you mom." Matt said.

"Everybody!!! Come downstairs!!!" Annie yelled up the stairs.

Just then Eric, Simon, Ruthie and the twins all came downstairs.

"Matt!" Eric said "It's great to see you son.  But why are you here?"

"Well….." But Matt was cut off by Ruthie stomping upstairs.

"I wonder what's the matter with her." Mary said.

"I don't know but she's been acting like that for a couple of days." Annie said.

"Uh……well…..I did talk to Ruthie on the phone about a week or so ago." Matt replied

"I know but why would she be upset about that?" Eric asked

"You mean she didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Annie said.

"Well since your all here…….I have to go to Europe for a year."

"What?" Simon said.

"Why are you going to Europe?" Annie said

"Well I can't really tell you right now."

"Why not?" Eric said.

"I just can't." Matt said "I have to go talk to Ruthie."

Then Matt went upstairs to the attic to talk to Ruthie.

"GO AWAY!" Ruthie said.

"Come on Ruthie.  Let me talk to you."

"Why should I?" Ruthie yelled.

"Because I want to explain it to you."

"What's there to explain?"

"Well if you let me talk to you then I can tell you."

"Fine! Explain!"

That's chapter 13!! Plz r+r and please make some suggestions about why Matt could go to Europe for a year.  If I choose your choice then I will thank you at the beginning of the next chapter!!!!! Thanx!!!!


	14. The Explanation 2

~*Too Many Things at Once*~  
  


a/n~sorry for the long wait!!!

~*Chapter 14*~The Explination*~

"Fine!! Explain!!!" Ruthie yelled.

Matt came in and sat on Lucy's old bed which was next to Ruthies.

"Well…" Ruthie said.

"Well, as you know I have to go to Europe"

"Ya……but why?" Lucy said yelling.

"Ruthie would you please stop yelling!!"

"Fine!"

"I have to go to Europe because Shauna called."

"Shauna?"

"Ya"

"Why?" Ruthie asked concerned even though she was still upset.

"Because she's in trouble." Matt said

"Trouble? What kind?"

"She doesn't want me to tell anyone yet because she's scared."

"Come on please tell me!!" Ruthie begged

"Ruthie this is one secret I can not tell."

"Please?" begging still

"No!!"

"Fine!!"

"Are you still mad?" Matt asked

"No.  I could never stay mad at you." Ruthie said

"Thanks kid now come here." Matt said giving Ruthie a hug

thanx to curlymonic1215 for the idea!!!!

What did ya think?? 


End file.
